Late
by Deathpenguin37
Summary: Will anyone believe what Obito got up to in the super market? His team are sceptical.


**Late!**

I had to write an Obito story, as he's so adorable.

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or the whole ninja thing as obviously that belongs to the creator of Naruto whose name I can't even say let alone spell.

Also the letter was an actual letter to a MRS Murray of Oxford bout her husband. Hehe. I take no credit for the pranks pulled they were some bored shopping dudes genius. The letter is from a funny email currently doing the rounds. I thought it was brilliant and felt the need to share it. So enjoy.

"I'm gonna make it!"

As usual Obito Uchiha was late for meeting his team, he raced through the village, spiky black hair waving madly, trade-mark goggles secure over his onyx eyes. Obito knew that there was just no way that he was going to be on time, it just wasn't possible. It would have defied all laws of man and nature and physics and stuff. If such a thing ever came to pass the entire universe would implode, so really, he reasoned, he was doing everyone a favour.

However, today he actually had a good excuse. Today he had been cajoled into going shopping with his mother, well perhaps threatened was a better word than cajoled. Cajoled made it sound as though he had had a choice.

Obito crashed through a bush and skidded to a halt before a small boy with a shock of silver hair.

"You're late!" the emotionless tone made Obito bristle, but before any insults or fists could fly, a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped between them and smiled.

"Good afternoon Obito-kun."

Obito blushed, "Hello Rin, I'm sorry I'm late . . ."

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, "What was it this time, did an old lady lose her cat or did you get something in your eye?"

Obito ignored him haughtily and looked around, "Hey Rin, where's sensei?"

"Um up a tree I think."

Obito raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, Arashi-sensei could be a little weird sometimes so this wasn't that unusual.

"Hey what do you mean a little weird?"

Obito jumped. Not only had he apparently said that out loud but sensei was no longer in the tree. Obito turned around and was greeted by a blinding smile, sunny blonde hair and brilliant big blue eyes. "Morning sensei."

Arashi-sensei fixed him with an amused grin, "It's afternoon Obito, what was it this time?"

Obito smiled, sensei didn't really mind that he was late; he just enjoyed hearing Obito's excuses. "Well my mum wanted me to go shopping with her but I told her that I had to meet my team…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obito we're going shopping!"

"Mum I gotta go meet the guys."

"You can go when we're done."

"I'm already late; you'll have to go without me."

"Absolutely not, you're coming!"

"You make me go and you'll regret it!"

"I'll take that chance hunny. Now let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And well she was insistent, so I had to accompany her, but I tried my best to get away early." Obito finished off with a flourish.

Arashi-sensei winced knowing what "Obito's best" would have consisted of. Pranks with a very capital "P".

Apparently the silver-haired boy knew as well for he gave an ungainly snort, "There's no way that you'd have the guts to pull anything in a supermarket."

Obito glared, "Would to Kakashi."

Kakashi simply looked at him, "Oh? What did you do then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's no way he did all that!" Kakashi declared, "That cry baby would never have the guts for that."

Rin nodded agreeing with her team mate, and while he gave no outwards sign o it, their sensei did to. It was just such a list of offences. The three of them, Kakashi, Rin and Arashi-sensei where on their way to the Hokages office, having been summoned there a few moments earlier. Obito, judging by the screech emanating from the Uchiha compound, had been summoned home by his mother. One note into that yell and Arashi-sensei had let the black-haired boy go.

The three ninjas traipsed into the Hokages office and presented themselves in front of the desk. The Sandaime looked up at them and beckoned Arashi-sensei forwards. "I have just had a letter from the supermarket delivered and I believe that a copy has also been sent to Obito Uchiha's mother about his antics this morning."

Arashi-sensei visibly gulped and took the letter that a disapproving Sandaime was holding out to him. Kakashi and Rin stared, there was just no way it was true. "Read out the letter please," the Hokage said.

Arashi-sensei took a deep breath and began,

"To the Hokage,

While we appreciate custom in all shapes and forms we are considering banning one Obito Uchiha in light of his antics this morning. All incidents have been verified by security cameras and a list follows below:

1) Took 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in people's trolleys when they weren't looking.

2) Set all the alarm clocks in House-wares to go off at five-minute intervals.

3) Made a trail of tomato juice leading to feminine products aisle.

4) Walked up to an employee and told her in an official tone, "Code 3" in House-wares . . . and watched what happened.

5) Moved a "CAUTION – WET FLOOR" sign to a carpeted area.

6) Set up a tent in the outdoor clothing department and told shoppers he'd invite them in if they would bring sausages and a Calor gas stove.

7) When the Deputy Manager asked if she could help him, he began to cry and asked, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8) While appearing to be choosing kitchen knives in the House-wares aisle asked an assistant if he knew where the antidepressants were.

9) Darted around the store suspiciously, loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

10) In the kitchen-ware aisle, practised the "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

11) Hid in a clothing rack and when people browsed, yelled "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

12) When an announcement came over the loud speaker, assumed the foetal position and screamed "NO! NO! It's those voices again."

13) Went into a fitting room, shut the door, waited a while; the yelled, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here."

Yours sincerely

Hankoshi Yunaho.

Store Manager."

Arashi-sensei finished reading and looked up with an expression hovering between horror and amusement. "Well…" he managed lips quivering as he struggled furiously not to laugh, "I'll bet Obito had a good time, although he won't be now."

Kakashi and Rin could only nod stunned as their sensei finally dissolved into maniacal laughter, joined a moment later by the Hokage.

End.

What do you think, please review and let me know.


End file.
